ça vous tenterait ?
by Windya
Summary: Dîtes ça vous tenterait de visiter un château ?  Lorsque des moldus décident de visiter un château, ils ne s'attendaient pas à tomber sur... First Fic !
1. Prologue

**Bonjour !**

**Non vous ne vous êtes pas trompés d'histoire j'ai juste décidé d'ajouter un prologue ! Il me trottait dans la tête et j'ai finalement décidé d'en mettre un !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Ça vous tenterait ?**

**Prologue :**

Une mère, voyant son fils de 8 ans s'endormir devant une émission télé dit :

- Allez au lit jeune homme !

- Mais Maman, j'ai pas sommeil !, dit un garçon d'une voix endormie

- A qui veux-tu faire croire ça ? En plus nous allons rendre visite à des amis demain donc au lit !

**_- _**D'accord mais à une condition, marchanda le fils

- Laquelle ?, demanda la mère suspicieuse

- Tu dois me raconter une histoire. S'il te plaît ?

La mère réfléchit un instant, tourna la tête vers un cadre et dit :

- Ok !

Ils montèrent à l'étage et ils s'installèrent dans le lit du garçon. La mère commença :

- Il y a dix ans, un groupe d'amis décidèrent d'aller en Angleterre pour un voyage linguistique. Ils devaient y rester durant une année. Mais durant ce séjour...

* * *

**_Voilouh ! J'espère que ça vous a plu même si c'est vraiment très court !_**

**_Allez à la prochaine !_**


	2. Alors ?

Voilà ma première fic ! Que vous attendiez avec impatience (ou pas) ! Ne m'en voulez pas si il y a beaucoup d'erreurs. J'essaierai d'en faire le moins possible.

Si mon histoire ressemble à une autre, ce n'est pas intentionnel. Je publierai un chapitre par mois (enfin je l'espère) donc si il y a du retard pardonnez-moi.

C'est mon cadeau de noël !

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** Les lieux, les persos (sauf ceux que j'ai inventé ) ne m'appartiennent pas...malheureusement...et je ne touche pas d'argent. Tout appartient à JK Rowling sauf mon intrigue.

**Ça vous tenterait ?**

_**Chapitre 1 : **__**Alors ?**_

J'entrai avec fracas dans le salon de notre maison de campagne. Devant moi se trouvait une scène _so_ _cute(1)_. Mes amis dormaient enlacés sur le canapé.

Nos parents respectifs avaient accepté de nous envoyer au Royaume-Uni pour un voyage linguistique de deux ans après que nous les ayons harcelés. Ils cédèrent au bout de deux jours grâce à la méthode 'Farces et Bêtises 24h/24h'.

Les miens dans tout les cas ne pouvaient pas refuser avec ce qu'ils avaient faits mais pour faire bonne figure refusèrent.

Je posai mon regard de couleur améthyste sur chacun d'eux. Ava était la plus vieille de la bande. Elle était grande, brune et ses yeux tiraient sur le bordeaux. Elle est calme, sage et intelligente. Lorsqu'on s'est rencontré, on a sympathisé très vite. Ensuite venait Micka. Il était petit, blond et ses yeux étaient de couleur noisette. Il avait un grand cœur et toujours le mot pour rire mais était doté d'une grande gueule.

A coté de lui se trouvait Yohan. Il est grand, brun, beau et avait les yeux bleu-vert. Il est vif d'esprit mais pas autant que moi. Il est narcissique et passe son temps à changer de petites-amies mais on l'aime tous comme ça. En se rencontrant, on n'arrêtait pas de se lancer dans des joutes verbales interminables mais Ava était là pour nous stopper.

Julie se trouvait sur ses genoux. Elle est la plus jeune du groupe ce qui fait qu'elle était naïve et manipulable mais a un fort caractère. Elle est brune aux reflets roux et a des yeux marron tirant sur l'orange. Julie est l'innocence incarnée mais il ne fallait pas la chercher.

Nous formions un groupe assez soudé malgré les réguliers conflits en raison de nos caractères opposés.

Moi, je passais mes journées, le nez dans les bouquins. Je suis studieuse. Je connaissais beaucoup de choses pour mon âge.

Me souvenant de la raison de mon retour précipité, je décide de les réveiller à ma manière, c'est-à-dire avec un vuvuzela.

« ! »

- Non mais ça va pas Alice !, me hurla Micka, et où as-tu déniché ça ?

J'avais oublié qu'il était grognon au réveil celui-là.

- ça ? Et bien dans tes affaires ! Pourquoi ? Et je vais très bien, merci de ton inquiétude, répondis-je avec un sourire innocent, je vous ai réveillé...

- Et pas qu'un peu !, me coupa Yohan en se recoiffant.

-….parce que j'ai découvert un château !, continuai-je en l'ignorant, vous savez que j'adore les mystères et les évènements paranormaux. Alors ? Ça vous tenterait d'aller le visiter ? »

Il eut un grand silence car lorsque je trouvais un lieu avec une histoire anormal, ils étaient sûrs que j'allais les embarquer avec moi pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire mais il fallait qu'un des quatre accepte. Malgré ça, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour m'accompagner et c'est pour ça qu'ils redoutaient mes escapades.

- Je marche !, répondit Julie à ma surprise en sachant qu'elle était la plus jeune et donc un peu craintive et avec raison.

- Nous aussi !, crièrent les autres en cœur.

Nous préparons nos kits de survie. Dans mon sac se trouvait : des habits de rechange, des lampes torches, des guides sur le scoutisme. J'ajoutai à chaque expédition la saga sur Harry Potter et ses hors-séries mais cette fois-ci j'avais l'intuition que cela allait me servir.

Les autres m'attendirent sauf Yohan à la sortie de notre maison de campagne.

- Bon Yohan tu te dépêches !, cria Micka.

- J'arrive ! Deux minutes !

Et en effet, il arriva deux minutes plus tard en tombant sur la marche du perron.

-Ahhhh !

Un violent fou rire nous secoua. Il était tombé en avant et s'était pris un buisson plein d'épines sur le visage.

- Tu n'as pas osé Yohan !, m'exclamai-je après m'être calmée du fou rire.

- De quoi ?

Face au regard que je lui lançai, il finit par continuer en se relevant et en retirant les épines de son 'magnifique visage qui faisait craquer toutes les filles' dixit Yohan :

- Ah tu parles de mes affaires. Oui je les ai toutes prises ! Et alors ? Cela pose un problème ?

- Oui, ça pose problème. Tes affaires vont nous encombrer plus qu'autre chose ! Débile !

- Oh toi tu peux parler avec tes livres que tu ramènes à chaque fois dans l'espoir de les utiliser. Arrête de t'obstiner. Le monde de la magie n'existe pas ! Crétine !

- STOP !, hurla Ava en voyant que j'allais répliquer, vous faîtes la paix et allons-y !

- Oui m'dame ! Désolé !

Nous boudâmes pendant le trajet. En plein milieu d'une clairière en forêt Julie me fit remarquer quelque chose :

- Au fait le château, il est où ?

Un profond silence suivit cette question.

- Et merde !, fut ma seule réponse.

- Ne me dis pas qu'on est perdu, me questionna Yohan

- D'accords je ne le dirai pas !

- Oh putain ! On va tous crever dans cette putain de forêt !

- Charmant ton langage Micka !, dit Ava

**_Voilouh !_**

**_A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !_**

**_(1) tellement mignonne !_**


	3. Perte et Découverte !

**Disclaimer :** Je l'ai supplié mais JK Rowling n'a pas voulu me les donner. Tout lui appartient SAUF les persos que j'ai inventé et l'intrigue !

**Rating : **T (pour les mots grossiers)

**Note de AP (moi) :** Voilà mon cadeau pour le Nouvel An ! Super me direz-vous mais c'est mieux que rien non ? Alors l'arrivé à Poudlard n'est pas pour maintenant mais il arrive. PATIENCE ! Merci aux lecteurs qui me lisent et UN MERCI SPECIAL A Loufoca Lovegood Thomas pour sa review qui m'a fait plaisir ! ^^

BONNE ANNEE 2011 ! ^^ Et Bonne Lecture !

_Petites précisions :_

_Les dialogues en italique sont en anglais._

Sinon les dialogues sont en français.

**Ça vous tenterait ?**

_**Dans le chapitre précédent**_

_-Oh putain ! On va tous crever dans cette putain de forêt !_

_-Charmant ton langage Micka !, dit Ava_

_**Chapitre 2**__** : Perte et Découverte !**_

Le soleil se couchait petit à petit, il faisait de plus en plus sombre et nous étions de moins en moins rassurés.

Soudain, Yohan s'écria :

- Ah oui ! J'ai ramené mon portable ! Heureusement que je suis là !

-C'est maintenant que tu nous le dis ! Espèce d'idiot !, dis-je.

-Ouai ouai, encore faut-il qu'il y ait du réseau !, raisonna Julie

-J'vais malgré tout essayer….. Tiens ça sonne ! ON EST SAUVES !

-_Allo, police secours !_

_-Bonjour, nous sommes perdus dans une forêt vers le nord de l'Angleterre ou le sud de l'Ecosse… Le point de vue dépend. En réalité, on ne sait pas vraiment où nous sommes._

_-Ah très drôle les enfants ! Pour information, il n'y a pas de forêt au nord de l'Angleterre_**(1)**_. Apprenez les cartes et les zones avant de faire des canulars téléphoniques !_...BIP…BIP

-SALETE DE POLICIER DE MERDE!, s'exclama Micka aussitôt.

-Alors là Alice je te félicite. Tu nous embarques tout le temps dans des histoires pas possibles mais je pense que celle-ci est la pire !, dit Yohan.

-Bon essayons de positiver...Ava ?, dit Julie

-On va trouver un endroit pour se reposer quelques heures puis on reprend la marche, dit Ava avec sagesse.

_**OoO**_

Je regardais les autres somnoler. 1 heure plus tard, ils se réveillèrent puis s'étirèrent.

- Enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai failli attendre !, dis-je avec sarcasme.

- Oh tais-toi ! On avait bien le droit de dormir après le réveil en fanfare que tu nous as fait, grogna Yohan.

-Bon vous n'allez pas commencer les amoureux !, dit Julie avec un petit sourire entendu.

- ON N'EST PAS AMOUREUX ! COMMENT LE POURRAIS-JE AVEC LUI !

- ON N'EST PAS AMOUREUX ! COMMENT LE POURRAIS-JE AVEC ELLE !

-Oh vous n'allez pas recommencez vous deux !, cria Ava.

-Et bien….

-Oui !, dit Ava en me fusillant du regard.

-Non rien !

-Je préfère.

-Alors résumons : Nous sommes paumés dans une forêt perdue dans la cambrousse d'Ecosse, sans ressource sauf les affaires de Yohan, sans nourriture, sans carte, sans repère et sans secours ! WTF !

-Le langage Alice !, me corrigea Ava. Après ce rapide résumé, que fait-on ?

-On continue en prenant le risque de s'enfoncer encore dans le côté obscur **(2) **ou faisons nous demi-tour en prenant à nouveau le risque de se perdre encore plus ?, proposa Julie.

-Vous faîtes ce que vous voulez moi je continue avec ou sans vous, dis-je.

Je repris la marche. Les autres après un temps d'hésitation se placèrent à mes côtés. Yohan reprit la conversation :

- Notre devise est 'Un pour Tous, Tous pour Un', on ne va pas te laisser toute seule dans cette forêt !, me confia Yohan.

- Non notre devise c'est 'L'un des nôtres plonge, on plonge tous ensemble, s'exclama Micka.

- L'idée est la même bande d'idiots…dit Julie en rougissant lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle était le centre d'attention.

-Mais la mienne est tourné de façon poétique donc on la garde, dit Yohan.

-Bon, qui est pour la devise de Yohan ?, dit Ava en soupirant devant tant de gaminerie.

Yohan et Julie levèrent la main et essayèrent de m'y forcer.

-Ex aequo donc j'en propose une. Si par le plus grand des hasards elle ne vous convient pas, bah tant pis. 'L'un est puni, les autres aussi.' Alors vous en pensez quoi ?, demandai-je en me mettant face à eux.

-WOW !, dirent-il. Je me sentais mal-à-l'aise devant leurs yeux. Ils me regardaient comme la 8e merveille du monde mais pour passer ce malaise je dis :

-Oui je sais, je suis tellement intelligente. Un jour, je vous apprendrais à être aussi créative que moi !

Julie me coupa dans mon monologue en disant :

-C'est magnifique !

-Quoi ? La devise ? Je l'avoue. Elle est simplement…

- Non pas ta devise qui nous plaît bien mais le château juste derrière toi !, me coupa Micka.

Vexée, je me retournais et contemplais le château avec air de déjà-vu. Il était magnifique mais quelque chose clochait. Je l'ai peut être déjà vu. Mais oui !

-C'est bizarre, il était vide lorsque je suis venue ici tout à l'heure alors pourquoi les lumières sont-elles allumées ?

-Pourquoi, tu l'as visité ? Je propose qu'on le visite aussi, s'empressa Julie

-Non je l'ai juste vu de loin. Dîtes, il ne vous rappelle pas quelque chose ce château ?, demandai-je en nous rapprochant.

-Non aucune idée, pourquoi ? Pourtant j'en connais un rayon sur le patrimoine anglais et écossais, me répondit Ava qui s'était avancée.

Mais où l'avais-je déjà vu et pourquoi cette description me revennait-elle en tête.

_**« Le château est en réalité une école fondée par quatre fondateurs. Autour se trouvait un immense lac. Une sombre forêt se tenait fièrement à côté du collège mais qui pourtant restait interdite d'accès sauf lors des retenues. Ce château se trouve en Ecosse mais nous n'avons pas d'indications précises à ce sujet. Cette école est la plus prestigieuse du monde malgré les évènements récents qui se sont déroulés. **__**Les moldus s'en approchant voient un château abandonné avec un écriteau dessus grâce à un sortilège habilement lancé.»**_

Ecosse ? Forêt ? Quatre fondateurs ? Lac ? Château ? Collège ? Moldue ? Sortilège ?

Dans quel livre se trouvait cette description. Je m'arrêtais brusquement face à ma découverte.

- Oh non! Ce n'est pas possible!

- Quoi? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore ? Tu as vu un rat géant voler ?, me dit Yohan en se retournant.

- J'en ai entendu parler de ce château ou plutôt ce collège. Toi Yohan, la ferme !

- Et alors c'est un collège pour quoi ? Pour surdoué ? Pour riche ?, me demanda Micka tout en s'avançant.

- C'est une supposition mais il y ressemble vraiment. C'est probablement…Poudlard !

**Voilouh !**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**

**Lufoca Lovegood Thomas : **Tes réponses se trouveront dans les prochains chapitres !

**(1) On va faire comme si il n'y en a pas ! **

**(2) De la force XD ! Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! **

**Review ?**


	4. Un pari idiot !

_**Disclaimer : **_Et non ce n'est toujours pas moi la génie qui ai inventé l'univers d'Harry Potter ! Tout appartient à JK Rowling sauf les persos que j'ai inventé et l'intrigue !

**_Rating : T _**(pour les mots grossiers)

_**Blabla de AP :**_ Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Un des plus court avec le suivant malheureusement...mais il me permet de faire avancer l'histoire enfin je crois. *se relis* En faite non mais pas grave ! Ah oui j'ai changé mon rythme de parution. Je posterai un chapitre toutes les deux semaines enfin j'essairai ! Toute ressemblance avec une autre fic est totalement fortuit. ( Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de blablater à longueur de temps...) ^^'

Sinon Bonne lecture !

_**Dans le chapitre précèdent :**_

_-C'est une supposition mais il y ressemble vraiment. C'est probablement…Poudlard !_

_**Chapitre 3 : **__**Un pari idiot !**_

- Ah la blague ! Et tu me diras aussi que les dragons existent !, dit Yohan en brisant le silence qui s'était installé après ma révélation.

- Ouvre les livres et fais ton propre raisonnement idiot !, dis-je en lui tendant mes précieux bouquins.

- Eh mais c'est vrai en plus !, s'exclama Julie en lisant attentivement, nous nous sommes vraiment retrouvés dans la forêt interdite. Pourtant dans le livre, ils disent qu'il y a un sort permettant de repousser les moldus, ce que nous sommes. Alors pourquoi voit-on un château à la place de ruines ?

-Lorsque je suis venue toute seule, je n'ai vu aucunes ruines. Bizarre tout cette histoire.

- Peut être que tu as mal vu sachant que tu l'as aperçu de loin. Bref, nous devons nous expliquer avec le ou la propriétaire des lieux sachant que nous sommes perdus, trancha Ava.

-Peut être aussi que ce n'est PAS Poudlard ! Tant que je n'ai pas de preuves sous les yeux je n'y croirai pas !, dit Yohan avec conviction.

-Ok entrons mais si nous nous faisons 'oublietter'…

-oubli-quoi ?, demanda Ava avec curiosité.

-'oublietter' c'est un sort permettant d'effacer les souvenirs d'une personne. Bref, si nous nous faisons 'oublietter' tout sera de ta faute ! Tu es prêt à prendre le risque ?, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Oui je suis prêt à le prendre ! Apparemment je ne suis pas le seul !, dit-il en pointant du doigt Micka et Julie qui sautillait d'envie.

-Alors allons-y !, s'écria-t-elle avec impatience suite à mon soupir de résignation.

**_OoO_**

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le château, je reçus une décharge. Ce n'était pas désagréable mais curieux comme sensation. A voir le regard de mes amis, je devine qu'eux aussi l'ont ressentie.

-Où allons nous maintenant ?, demanda Micka avec appréhension.

-On peut monter ou continuer tout droit, dit Julie en montrant les escaliers.

-Euh…comme vous voulez. Si nous étions dans Poudlard, en continuant tout droit nous serions arrivés dans la Grande Salle, le lieu où les élèves mangent,et en montant...et bien….on se serait perdu mais vu l'heure je suppose qu'ils mangent ce qui explique l'absence d'élèves dans les couloirs.

-Et bien allons tout droit, tu verras que j'ai raison !, dit Yohan en se tournant vers moi.

-C'est pas vrai !, contredis-je avec force.

-Tu veux parier ?, dit Yohan avec un sourire.

-Arrêtez tous les deux, soupira Ava

-Non laisse la répondre. En est-elle sûr au point de parier ?

Les autres me regardaient et levèrent les yeux au ciel devant tant de stupidité. Peut être fallait-il que je refuse mais ma fierté en prendrait un coup surtout face à ce crétin qui ne me lâcherait pas.

-Ok ! Si tu as raison, je fais tout ce que tu veux pendant 1 semaine entière !, dis-je avec le plus de conviction

-Un mois !

-Une semaine et ce n'est pas négociable ! En revanche si j'ai raison ce qui est forcément le cas, tu seras mon…pas mon esclave mais mon serviteur pendant une semaine. Alors ?

-Pari tenu !

Nous reprîmes notre marche après s'être serrée la main et nous vîmes deux grandes portes comme dans Poudlard.

-Normalement la Grande Salle est censée être derrière ces deux portes, dis-je avec la crainte de perdre le pari.

-Qui aura le courage de l'ouvrir ?, demanda Micka.

Il eut un long silence. Au bout de 10 minutes d'attente Yohan dit :

-Pff, bande de froussard ! Je l'ouvre et vous verrez bien que j'ai raison. Ah oui Alice prépare toi ! Tu seras ma domestique durant toute une semaine. Tu vas adorer porter l'ensemble que je te montrerai, dit Yohan avec un sourire ravi qui me fit froid dans le dos.

Le temps sembla se suspendre lorsqu'il s'avança. Il prit les deux poignets et poussa les deux grandes portes avec difficulté. A ma surprise, je vis Micka s'avancer et l'aider. Au bout du compte, nous allâmes tous l'aider et finalement les portes s'ouvrirent en grinçant.

Un cri résonna dans le silence ambiant :

-Et merde !

**Voilouh !**

**Review ? ( Allez siou plait ! *yeux de chien battu* )**

**Loufoca Lovegood-Thomas : **Merci pour ta review. Des Joncheruines dans une forêt ? Pourquoi pas ?

**A dans deux semaines !**


	5. Alors, qui avait raison ?

_**Disclaimer :**_ Non les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling !

_**Rating : **__****__T_ (pour les gros mots)

_**Spoiler : **_Tous les tomes SAUF l'épilogue.

**_Blabla d'AP :_** Alors voila mon quatrième chapitre ! Il est TRES court je vous l'accorde mais il me permet ,cette fois-ci, de faire avancer l'histoire ! Je vous promets que le prochain est beaucoup plus long. C'est ma première fic donc pardonnez-moi pour les futures fautes d'orthographes, de grammaires et autres... Merci à la personne qui m'a mise dans ces favoris.

Si mon histoire ressemble à une autre déjà existante, ce n'est pas intentionnel.

**Petite précision pour comprendre :**

_Les dialogues en italiques sont en anglais._

Sinon c'est du français.

_**Dans le chapitre précèdent :**_

_Un cri résonna dans le silence ambiant :_

_-Et merde !_

_**Chapitre 4 **__**:**_ _**Alors, qui avait raison ?**_

-Je te l'avais bien dit ! Imbécile !

Des centaines d'yeux nous regardaient fixement. Micka, fier d'être fixé par des jeunes filles, bomba le torse avant d'être fusillé du regard par Ava. Un micro sourire apparut sur mon visage mais me rappelant de la situation actuelle je dis :

- Bon, qui veut avoir le privilège d'annoncer la raison de notre présence ?, dis-je en m'adressant directement à Ava

- _Puisque je n'ai pas le choix ! Voilà, nous nous sommes perdus en forêt à cause d'une certaine personne présente ici_, dit-elle en me fixant du regard.

Je fis l'innocente et demandai :

_- Ah oui ? Qui ?_

_- Toi ! Imbécile ! C'est à cause de toi que nous sommes dans cette galère !,_ dit Micka.

Je me préparai à répondre quand Ava continua :

_- Nous avons découvert ce château et…,_ hésita-elle en me regardant

_- ...je l'ai trouvé magnifique ! Donc nous avons décidé de le visiter !,_ dis-je aussitôt en voyant l'hésitation dans sa voix.

_- Suivez-moi dans mon bureau, jeunes gens,_ dit une grande femme qui s'avançait vers nous.

_- Oui mais qui êtes vous ?,_ demanda Julie.

- Voyons Julie, tu ne reconnais pas le professeur McGonagall ?, dis-je en la renseignant indirectement en français.

Je ne savais pas si certains élèves parlaient ou comprenaient le français.

-Je l'avoue, elle commence à vieillir mais ça se voit, non ?

_- Nous vous suivons professeur_, dis-je en me retournant vers la prof.

En me retournant, j'aperçus des élèves que je reconnus rapidement.

- Vous avez vu ! Il y avait le Survivant et Cie !

- Non, je ne les ai pas vus ! Dommage !, répondit Julie qui savait de qui je parlais malgré son ignorance à propos de la saga.

- Oh ! Super ! Des groupies !, dit Yohan sarcastiquement.

- Bon taisez-vous ! La prof commence à soupçonner et toi Yohan arrête de râler pour rien !, dit Micka.

**_Voilouh !_**

**_Loufoca Lovegood Thomas : _**_Elles se trouveront dans le chapitre 5 et 7 si je me souviens bien. Enfin certaines réponses à tes questions se trouveront dans le prochain chapitre. Bah oui je ne vais pas tout dévoiler alors que ce n'est que le début. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Merci pour tes reviews._

**_A la prochaine cher lecteurs !_**

**_Review ?_**


	6. Explication et disputes !

_**Annonce du 16/02 : Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai juste ajouter un prologue à cette histoire ! Allez le lire !**_

_**Disclaimer :**_ Seul les personnages que j'ai crée m'appartiennent sinon tout est à JK Rowling.

**Spoiler : T **(pour les vilains gros mots)

_**Blabla d'AP : **_Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre encore plus long et plus important que les quatre autres. C'est ma première fic donc désolé pour les fautes de conjugaisons, grammaires et les incohérences...

Merci à vous lecteurs/lectrices de me lire !

**_Petites précisions pour comprendre :_**

_En italique les dialogues seront en anglais._

Sinon c'est en français.

**_Les sorts jetés par les persos anglais seront en italique gras _et ceux des persos français seront en gras.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Dans le chapitre précèdent :**_

_-Bon taisez-vous ! La prof commence à nous soupçonner et toi Yohan arrête de râler pour rien !, dit Micka._

_**Chapitre 5 :**__** Explications et disputes**_

Elle s'assit derrière son bureau et nous observa. Lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur moi, je me sentis mal-à-l'aise. Je sentais qu'elle découvrirait mes pires secrets. Finalement, elle détourna son regard et nous demanda :

_-Pourriez-vous vous présenter ?_

_-Je m'appelle Ava Meredith Socneil, j'ai 17 ans et ¾, _dit-elle en faisant une révérence. Le haussement du sourcil de McGo était assez...spécial.

_- Micka Berney Loys, 17 ans ½ pour vous servir, _dit-il en s'inclinant à la surprise de la directrice.

_- Yohan Boden Cisseran, 17 ans, _dit-il en baisant la main de la prof. Hilarant la tête de McGo.

_- Alice Winda Nicoris, 16 ans ¾ enchanté_

_- Julie Séléna Rueso, 16 ans, _dit-elle timidement

_- Vous avez vos réponses ! Maintenant à notre tour..., _dit Ava.

_- Je suis terriblement désolé de mon prochain geste mais c'est dans notre intérêt à tous…__**Oubliettes**_, coupa McGonagall

_- Euh…on est censé perdre nos souvenirs, n'est-ce-pas ? Alors pourquoi je me souviens de qui vous êtes ? De notre escapade dans la forêt ? Et de la honte que Yohan s'est prise lorsqu'il est tombé devant notre maison ?,_ rigola Micka

_- Ouai ! Souvenirs inoubliable !, _ricanai-je

_- Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Tu nous avais dit qu'on prendrait le risque de se faire 'oublietter' et tu avais raison ! Comme toujours….ou presque,_ dit Julie en se tournant vers moi, _tu vois qu'elle avait raison Yohan._

_- Ou peut-être qu'elle a mal jeté son sort !,_ répondit Yohan de mauvaise foi

_- Je vous propose professeur McGonagall de relancer ce sort. Et si par miracle cela ne marche pas et bien je pense que nous devrions être restés dans cette école pour étudier la cause de ce phénomène,_ dis-je avec un sourire ravi

_- Oh NON ! Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mes souvenirs !, _s'exclama Micka

_- Surtout celui où les filles te reluquaient. N'est-ce-pas ? Micka ?, _dit Ava avec, j'en étais sûre, de la jalousie

- BON VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUI ! VOUS NE VOYEZ PAS QUE J'ESSAIE DE PARLER !

- C'est bon ! Pas besoin de hurler ! Nous avons très bien entendu, dit Yohan

_- Allez-y professeur, _dis-je calmement

La professeur dit :

_**- Oubliettes !**_

_- Toujours pas professeur !, _dit Julie

_- Bon, je pense que vous resterez dans des appartements du collège. Normalement, vous ne devriez en aucun cas sortir de votre appartement. Dans cette école, certains sorciers sont contre l'éducation pour les sorciers Né-Moldus donc faites très attention lors de vos déplacements. Mais je vous laisse le choix concernant votre liberté. C'est compris ?_

_- Oui m'dame !_

Pendant que McGo nous expliquait certaines choses à propos du collège, je m'approchais de sa baguette. Elles m'avaient toujours fasciné. Je la pris dans ma main gauche et fis un geste nonchalant. Un étincelle sortit de la baguette et fit exploser un miroir placé devant moi. Effrayée, je reposais la baguette :

- Un miroir détruit, 7 ans d'ennuie, dit Yohan

- _Que s'est-il passé Miss Nicoris ?, _me demanda la directrice

_- Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Je l'ai prise, j'ai fait un geste et un…un éclair est sortie de votre baguette. Et toi Yohan, tu ferais mieux de la boucler si c'est pour dire des choses inutiles, _dis-je d'un ton menaçant.

_- Apparemment, vous disposez de certains pouvoirs Miss Nicoris. Pourriez-vous le refaire ? Vos amis le feront bien évidemment._

Je repris la baguette et fis un geste différent. Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas un éclair qui en sortis mais une tornade.

_- Je vois. Miss Socneil, pourriez-vous prendre ma baguette ?_

_- Euh….oui bien sur._

Elle fit un geste et un immense jet d'eau en sortit. Le sol fut inondé d'eau.

_- Mr Loys, pourriez- vous l'aider je vous prie ?_

_- Je vais essayer m'dame !,_ répondit Micka

Ava lui tendit la baguette en espérant qu'il la prenne. Lorsque Micka l'eut entre ses mains, le jet s'arrêta mais du feu en sortit aussitôt. L'eau sur le sol s'évapora mais le feu prit sa place. Une partie du tapis et des rideaux furent incendiés.

- Yohan ! Aide-moi !

- Ok, j'arrive !

Il arracha la baguette de ses mains et une immense motte de terre apparut et écrasa les zones enflammées. Julie prit la baguette des mains de Yohan et un étrange fil entra dans sa poitrine et sortis de la pièce.

McGo fit les gros yeux et prit la baguette des mains de Julie. Le fil disparut ainsi que la lueur dans les yeux orangés de Julie.

_- Apparemment, vous disposez tous de pouvoirs particuliers. Je pense que je suis contrainte de vous inscrire dans cette école. Je n'ai jamais vu cela de toute ma vie. Aviez-vous vu des évènements étranges lorsque vous étiez en colère ou effrayé autour de vous dans le passé ?_

_- _On lui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là ou pas, demanda Julie

- Non, nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait de n'en parler à personne, remarquai-je

_- Euh…je ne pense pas non !, _dit Micka

_- Etrange ! Bref, je vais vous amener à vos appartements car vous intégrez le Collège Poudlard !_

_- Euh…on est censé être content ou pas ?, _dit Yohan

- Oh YEAH ! J'vais faire plein de farces ! Ah, ils vont regretter mon arrivée parmi eux !, dit Micka

_- Suivez-moi jeunes gens ! Demain vous serez répartis dans les différentes maisons._

_- Miss Nicoris expliquera à ses camarades le déroulement de la répartition n'est-ce-pas ?,_ dit un tableau qui était accroché derrière le bureau de la directrice. Nous sursautâmes tous y compris la directrice.

Je le reconnus. C'était Albus Dumbledore, l'ancien directeur mort de la main ou de la baguette de Severus Snape.

- _Euh…..Oui Mr Dumbledore_, dis-je

- _Allons vous pouvez m'appeler Albus_, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- _Suivez moi je vous amène dans vos futurs appartements._

Nous la suivîmes à travers les couloirs et les étages. Finalement, elle s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant cinq doigts liés entre eux. Coincidence pensai-je ou pas.

- _Voici vos appartements. Le mot de passe sera 'Fidélité'_, dit-elle en s'adressant au tableau.

Celui-ci s'ouvrit et nous laissa entrer dans le salon. Le salon était aux couleurs des quatre maisons. La répartition des couleurs était simple. Chaque chambre avait sa propre couleur. Je pris la dernière qui était la seul dans les tons blancs et gris. La directrice nous laissa admirer les pièces de l'appartement et dit :

-_Cet appartement est le votre. Vous n'habiterez pas dans les dortoirs avec vos camarades. Vous en comprenez la raison n'est-ce pas ? Je vous conseille de changer de mot de passe tous les mois. Je vous laisse profiter. Vous avez sans doute beaucoup de choses à vous dire. _

Lorsqu'elle sortit, je me retournai, j'envoyais valser mon sac et sautais de joie :

-Trop bien ! Nous intégrons Poudlard ! Nous intégrons Poudlard !

-Super !, dit Yohan avec agacement, passez notre séjour linguistique dans cette école était mon rêve. Mais tu ne te rends pas compte qu'on ne pourra pas rentrer avant des mois ou même pire des années. On ne peut même pas prévenir nos parents sinon ils vont soit nous prendre pour des fous, ce que je ne doute pas, soit ils vont se faire oubli-machin parce que EUX sont des moldus et donc ne doivent rien savoir à propos de la magie.

Son discours jeta un froid dans la pièce. C'est vrai que c'était génial d'intégrer une école de sorcellerie mais comment expliquer à nos parents que nous avons intégré Poudlard. Ils nous enverront droit dans un asile pour les fous.

-On est dans la...merde ! Pardonne moi Ava mais je ne vois pas que dire d'autre., dit Julie

-Oui cela résume parfaitement notre situation, dit Ava en passant outre la vulgarité

-Voyez le bon côté des choses ! Nous pourrons apprendre l'anglais facilement sachant que peu d'élèves parlent français, enfin je crois. Et puisque c'est moi qui vous ai entrainé là-dedans, je peux vous en sortir.

-Arrête ! C'est inutile et puis…tu rendras la situation pire qu'elle ne l'est déjà, soupira Micka

-Mais…

-Tais-toi Alice ! D'ailleurs c'est à cause de toi que nous sommes dans cette galère !, me dit Yohan

-A cause de moi ? A CAUSE DE MOI ? Ok, c'est moi qui ai découvert ce château et c'est moi qui vous ai amené ici mais vous avez accepté de m'accompagner ! De quel droit oses-tu dire que c'est de ma faute ? Je ne vous ai pas forcé ! Alors arrête de te plaindre ! Vous avez autant de choses à vous reprocher que moi !

-Tu ne cherches même pas de solutions pour nous sortir de ce pétrin et tu oses me hurler dessus !

-MAIS TU CROIS QUE JE FOUTS QUOI A TON AVIS ! DU JARDINAGE ? DU TOURISME ? TU NE VOIS PAS QUE J'ESSAIE DE METTRE EN PRATIQUE TOUT CE QUE J'AI LU SUR CE MONDE PUTAIN !, éclatai-je

-Tu essaie de mettre en pratique ce que tu as lu pour nous sortir de ce merdier ? Laisse-moi rire. Tu essaies surtout de t'intégrer mais nous ne sommes pas des sorciers et nous n'avons rien à faire ici alors arrête ! Arrête de te prendre pour ce que tu n'es pas !

-Tu auras beau dire que tu cherches des solutions ou que tu nous aides pour sortir de cette galère inconsciemment tu ne le feras pas puisque c'est ton rêve. Pourtant un rêve est un rêve et non une réalité alors s'il te plait ne nous dit pas que tu vas nous aider sachant que tu feras totalement le contraire, coupa Ava calmement

Cette réplique était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. L'énervement, le stress de cette journée ainsi que la peur et la colère ajouté à cette discussion me firent voir rouge. Ils refusaient mon aide de peur d'aggraver la situation mais elle ne pouvait pas être pire.

Avec rage je répondis :

-Puisque tout le monde préfère que je m'en aille et bien je me casse ! Mais ne revenez pas me voir la queue entre les jambes pour me demander ceux-ci ou ceux-là ! Après tout, vous n'avez pas besoin de mes connaissances sur ce monde puisque je ne sers qu'à aggraver les situations dans lesquelles nous sommes, pleurai-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie

-MAIS ON N'A PAS DIT ÇA !, me cria Micka

- C'EST TOUT COMME !

-Attends !

Mais j'étais déjà à l'autre bout du couloir. Putain ! Ces minables m'ont fait pleurer alors que je me l'étais interdit depuis ce jour-là…

Je suis pathétique. Pleurer à cause d'une dispute pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois ni la dernière d'ailleurs mais cette fois-ci cela m'a fait très mal. Comme si mon cœur se brisait en morceau ou qu'on m'enfonçait un poignard dans la poitrine. Et ce batard de Yohan qui préfère m'enfoncer comme d'habitude...Allez Alice reprends-toi ! Ce n'est rien. Relève la tête et calme-toi.

Tiens ! Je suis arrivé sans m'en apercevoir dans le parc…Un peu d'air frais me fera sûrement le plus grand bien.

Il faisait nuit noire et pourtant les étoiles brillaient de milles feux. J'avais toujours adoré les regarder parce qu'elles m'ont toujours fascinés. Pourtant il n'y a rien de spécial. Ce sont juste des milliards et des milliards de soleils à des années lumières de la Terre.

Petite, j'affirmais avec certitude qu'on pouvait les toucher qu'il suffisait de lever la main pour en attraper une. Quand mon frère ou mes parents me demandaient de le prouver et que j'échouai, je leur dit que je ne pouvais pas car j'étais trop petite et qu'eux pour m'embêter refusaient de me porter pour que je puisse en attraper une… ce que j'étais naïve à cette âge-là. Observer les étoiles m'a toujours calmé…et aujourd'hui n'échappe pas à la règle. Je me couchais sur l'herbe quand…

-_Belle nuit pour admirer les étoiles n'est-ce-pas ?_

* * *

**Voilouh ! ( Non je ne suis pas sadique pour couper à ce moment-là...ou un petit peu alors ! ;) )**

**A qui appartient la voix ? Est-ce un professeur ou un élève ?**

**Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre...(non ne vous inquiétez pas je ne ferai pas carrière pour être présentatrice...)**

**Review ? Pour commenter, m'aider à améliorer ma fic ou juste pour dire que vous l'avez lu et que vous avez aimé...ou pas.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse.**

**A la prochaine !**


	7. Rencontre

Disclaimer :

Non rien n'est à moi sauf et je dis bien sauf Alice, Yohan, Micka, Ava et Julie sinon tout appartient à JK Rowling

**_Blabla d'AP : _**Bonjour à tous ! Voila la suite qui je l'espère vous plaira. Je sais que ce chapitre aussi est très court mais je vous promets que le prochain BEAUCOUP plus long ! D'ailleurs ce sera le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit jusqu'à maintenant !

**_Un merci spécial à Loufoca Lovegood Thomas et à elo-didie pour leur review, à elo-didie pour m'avoir mise dans ses alertes :D et surtout un merci spécial à vous lecteurs !_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Dans le chapitre précèdent :

_Je me couchais sur l'herbe et j'attendis quand soudain…_

_- Belle nuit pour admirer les étoiles n'est-ce-pas ?_

**_Chapitre 6 :_****_Rencontres_**

Je sursautais. J'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas senti une présence approcher :

- _euh….bonsoir…euh oui en effet_, dis-je en me retournant ne sachant pas à qui je m'adressai. C'était….

- _Cela ne te dérange pas si je m'asseye à côté de toi ?,_ dit-il

- _Pour le commun des mortels, être assis à côté du grand manitou du monde sorcier ou plutôt le 'Sauveur' ne dérangerai pas mais je ne suis pas le commun des mortels donc oui ça me dérange,_ dis-je d'un ton cassant après m'être remis de ma surprise.

Un silence gêné s'installa.

Petit à petit, je réalisai que mes amis n'étaient pas venus me voir pour s'excuser. Peu à peu, des larmes montaient et je sentais que j'allais craquer.

Des sanglots me secouaient. Je m'étais enfuie et eux s'en foutaient….

Finalement, je craquais et je sentis qu'on m'enlaçait. Je me laissai réconforter. Je laissai la tension et ma peine accumulées ressortir.

- _Je sais ce que ça fait d'être seul..., _dit-il

Un moment passa et...

- _On dérange peut être ?,_ fit une voix qui nous fit sursauter tous les deux

Je regardai les visiteurs et je vis mes amis en compagnie de Draco Malfoy. Oh non pas eux !, pensai-je.

- _Alors Potter, tu as trouvé une nouvelle groupie à réconforter. Entre toi et Weaslette, c'est fini. Tu as enfin compris qu'elle valait bien moins que toi. _

- _Ferme là Malfoy !_

C'est moi ou cette réplique est ambiguë. Je suppose que ce n'était pas intentionnel. Pourquoi Yohan me regarde-t-il avec de la jalousie dans les yeux ? Ne me dîtes pas qu'il s'intéresse à moi ou…. ohhhhh…alors il est gay…..intéressant…

Mais face aux regards de jalousie et de haine que me lancèrent Yohan et Draco, je décidais d'intervenir :

- _Pour vous répondre, oui vous dérangez tous, oui il me réconfortait pas comme certains,_ dis-je en fixant ma bande ou plutôt mon EX-bande, _non je ne suis pas une groupie et oui ferme là ça fera des vacances_.

- _Sais-tu qui je suis ?,_ dit-il d'un ton suffisant

- _Oui ! Je sais qui tu es !_, dis-je.

En voyant qu'il bombait le torse je continuais :

- _Tu es un gamin capricieux, arrogant et sans cœur se nommant Draco Malfoy, fils d'un Mangemort, Lucius Malfoy et de Narcissa Malfoy anciennement Black si mes souvenirs sont exactes. D'ailleurs je crois que tes parents sont en prisons, non ? __En conclusion, je sais bien qui tu es. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerais monter me coucher._

Je me tournai vers Harry et lui dit d'une voix douce :

- _Merci Harry de m'avoir réconforté. Bonne nuit._

J'ignorais les appels de la bande et montais les escaliers pour finir par arriver devant le tableau cachant nos appartements. Je montais me coucher avant que les autres arrivent.

Je sombrais dans le sommeil suite au trop plein d'émotion vécu aujourd'hui.

* * *

**Voilouh !**

**Place aux réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Loufoca Lovegood Thomas : **_Tout d'abord merci pour ta review ! Meuh non Minerva n'est pas sénile enfin je l'espère pour elle. Ha ! Bravo pour ta déduction ! (Même si c'était facile je l'avoue! D'ailleurs il y avait un indice dans les deuxièmes prénoms des personnages !) Pour Julie, tu le découvriras bientôt ! (...enfin je crois mais je ne l'ai pas encore écrit XD )_

**_A la prochaine chers lecteurs !_**

**_Review ?_**


	8. Répartitions

Disclaimer : Bon rien n'est à moi sauf la bande d'ami composé d'Alice, Micka, Yohan, Julie et d'Ava ainsi que Rayan que je cite dans le chapitre, et l'intrigue sinon tout est à JK Rowling. Je le sais, tu le sais, il le sais, nous le savons, vous le savez, ils le sachent ! :D (clin d'oeil pour ceux qui auraient compris...euh je me sens seule tout à coup...)

**_Blabla d'AP : Bonjour à tous ! Je suis de retour ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! Il est assez long...enfin de mon point de vue bien sûr ! Alors dans ce chapitre, la répartition tant attendu des persos et vous pouvez à présent savoir quand l'histoire se passe. Dans quelles maisons les persos seront-ils répartis ? Réponse maintenant ! Mais je pense que vous avez déjà une petite idée sur la question !_**

**_Sinon c'est ma première fic donc désolé pour les erreurs de conjugaison, de grammaires, de synthaxes et les incohérences mais je vous promets que je fais attention lorsque je me relis._**

**_Info : Alors l'aventure ne commence pas maintenant mais j'ai dispersé des petits indices dans les différents prochains chapitres ! En ce qui concerne la romance...eh bien vous le verrez par vous-mêmes ! :D_**

**_Spoiler : Tous les tomes sauf l'épilogue !_**

**_Petite précision :_**

_Les dialogues en italiques sont en anglais !_ Sinon c'est en français !

**_Merci à vous lecteurs de me lire et merci à elo-didi, Loufoca Lovegood Thomas et Lapin d'Alice pour leur review !_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Répartition

**__****__****__**J'entendis le réveil sonner. J'avais fait un étrange rêve. Nous étions à Poudlard et je m'étais disputé avec Yohan, Micka, Ava et Julie. Argh ! Saleté de réveil ! Tu vas arrêter de sonner oui !

J'ouvris les yeux avec l'intention de le balancer par la fenêtre mais je me stoppais. La décoration de la chambre était différente. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Tout était réel. Super, il va falloir me lever et affronter ces personnes que j'appelais amis.

Allez ! Je me prépare et je descends.

Mince ! Il fallait que je leur explique le fonctionnement de cette école. Je dois paraître sur-de-moi. C'est bon, mon visage est neutre.

- Bonjour !, commençai-je d'une voix indifférente en entrant dans le salon, je dois vous expliquer le déroulement de la répartition : Un professeur déposera un chapeau sur la tête. C'est le Choixpeau. C'est lui qui nous répartit dans les différentes maisons qui sont au nombre de quatre : Gryffondor, Pouffsoufle, Serdaigle, Serpentard. Les maisons ont leurs propres histoires, leurs propres qualités et défauts. Selon les livres que j'ai lu, Griffondor est la maison des courageux et des impulsifs. Pouffsoufle est celle des loyaux et travailleurs. Serdaigle est la maison d'élèves studieux et intelligents. Serpentard est la maison des rusés et ambitieux. Serpentard est la maison la moins appréciée en raison des nombreux mages noirs qui en sont ressortis. Je vous préviens, vous serez peut-être ignorer si vous allez à Serpentard donc...,et je continuai à leur expliquer.

Lorsque j'eus fini, je leur dis :

-Sur ce, je vous laisse. Je descends. Si vous croisez Mcgo, dîtes-lui que nous devons acheter nos fournitures mais que nous n'avons pas d'argent et au fait si vous avez des problèmes, vous pouvez lire les livres. Ils sont dans l'armoire à gauche.

Sans attendre une réponse de leur part, je descendis dans les escaliers et mon pied se prit dans la marche à éviter.

- Super ! C'est bien ma veine !, grognai-je

Finalement je réussis à me sortir de ce piège et je suivis les élèves allant dans la Grande Salle.

Je n'avais pas envie d'entrer donc je m'adossais sur un mur caché grâce à son ombre. Je voyais les arrivants et l'intérieur de la salle sans être visible. J'interceptai Mcgo et lui expliquai que mes (ex)-amis ne connaissaient pas le château. Elle envoya un élève-assez mignon soit dit en passant-les chercher et entra pour annoncer notre arrivée aux élèves.

Je vis l'élève-qui parait-il s'appelerait Ryan-arriver suivi de la bande. Ils discutaient joyeusement. Pas de dispute et ni de joutes, juste des discussions où tout le groupe participaient. J'avais raison une fois de plus. Ils étaient mieux sans moi finalement. Je soupirais discrètement puis me ressaisis.

J'entendis soudain McGonagall réclamer le silence. C'est fou car elle l'obtint rapidement et sans lever la voix.

- _Chers élèves, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer l'arrivés de cinq nouveaux élèves. Ils nous viennent de France et ont décidé de nous rejoindre malgré les évènements de l'année dernière..._

Ah oui j'avais oublié que Voldy était mort l'année dernière ! D'ailleurs le groupe semblait assez largué ! Super...je devrais leur raconter toute l'histoire. Je soupirai et reportai mon attention sur la directrice.

_-Ils sont arrivés hier en soirée. Ils entreront en 8e années. Les préfèts-en-chef sont chargés de s'occuper d'eux et avec de la bonne volonté. Sinon j'espère que vous leur réserverez à chacun et à chacune un très bon accueil et pour ce faire j'ai décidé d'annuler les cours d'aujourd'hui !_

Suite à cette remarque, les élèves hurlèrent de joie. Puis McGonagall reprit :

_-Place à la répartition de ces élèves. __Mr Cisseran Yohan ! Veuillez entrer, je vous prie !_, héla-t-elle

Lorsque Yohan entra dans la Grande Salle, passé le moment de surprise, les filles se mirent à glousser de concert. J'entendais des filles faire des pronostics sur le choix du chapeau. Cela me fit pouffer de rire. Yohan ? A Poufsouffle ? Ou Gryffondor ? Il a un trop mauvais caractère pour y être.

Celui-ci déposa le Choixpeau sur sa grosse tête et le silence se fit :

- _SERPENTARD !,_ s'écria le Choixpeau

Il s'assit à la table de l'extrémité gauche. Les Serpentards femelles...euh je veux dire les Serpentardes, voyant qu'elles avaient eu Yohan firent un boucan d'enfer.

- _Mr Loys Micka,_ reprit Mcgo

Le calme revint lorsque Micka entra à son tour dans la salle. Il plaça le Choixpeau sur sa tête et les minutes passèrent.

Finalement, le Choixpeau s'exclama :

- _GRYFFONDOR !_

La table à l'extrémité droite explosa. J'avais l'impression que des animaux avaient envahis le collège. Ils tapèrent des mains, des pieds et hurlèrent. Ils étaient sérieux là ?

Faudrait peut-être que je...Ouai bonne idée !

Durant le boucan des Lions, je remis mon masque en place et interpelai Julie et Ava :

- Julie ? Ava ? Pourriez-vous passer avant moi ? Je voudrais marquer le coup et surtout voir SA tête !

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans leurs yeux après leurs sursauts communs lorsqu'elles remarquèrent ma présence. Elles acquiescèrent et Julie passa devant moi. Avant d'entrer, elle, ainsi qu'Ava se tournèrent vers moi et s'excusèrent pour hier puis elle prit une inspiration et entra :

- _Mlle Nicoris…_

- _Désolé professeur mais je préfèrerai passer avant ma camarade. Je peux ?,_ demanda Julie pas très sure d'elle.

- _...Bien sûr !_, fit Mcgo_, donc_ _Mlle Rueso Julie, avancez-vous._

Elle s'avança avec timidité et enfonça le chapeau sur sa tête. La 'bouche' du Choixpeau s'ouvrit et hurla :

- _POUFSOUFFLE !_

La table à gauche de celle des Lions explosa de joie. Un des nouveaux élèves appartenait à leur maison et ils narguaient les autres ? Ils ne pensent qu'à s'affronter ou quoi ? Pff…Désespérant.

Julie s'assit à côté d'un de ses condisciples. Il me semblait que c'était l'élève qui les avaient accompagné. Ce pourrait-il que ma petite Julie soit attirée par ce beau jeune homme...?

- _Donc Mlle Ni…_

- _Non professeur, j'aimerai également passer avant ma camarade, _coupa Ava en s'avançant à la lumière de la Grande Salle et à la vue des élèves.

- _Si vous voulez mais arrêtez de me couper ! Surtout que je suis votre directrice !_

- _Désolé professeur !_

- _Passons. Approchez-vous du tabouret._

Ava s'avança, s'assit et prit délicatement le Choixpeau.

Quelques secondes après l'avoir mis qu'il cria :

- _SERDAIGLE !_

Je le savais ! Elle était trop studieuse et intelligente pour les autres maisons. C'est mon tour. J'ai déjà une idée de la maison dans laquelle j'irai mais tout peut changer. A ce que je vois les élèves se le demandent également. Laquelle aura l'immense honneur de m'avoir ? (1)

- _SILENCE !,_ hurla Mcgo

Waouh ! Comment une femme aussi sévère pouvait-elle hurler aussi fort. Parfois je me le demande.

- _Mlle Nicoris Alice, si vous pouviez entrez qu'on en finisse !, _dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Bien sur m'dame. Vous devriez prendre une tasse de thé pour calmer vos nerfs et arrêter de froncer les sourcils, vous ne savez pas qu'à force vous aurez des rides ! Oups pardon ! Vous en avez déjà, _dis-je en prenant le ton le plus insolent possible pour faire passer le trac qui m'envahissait d'un coup.

Waouh ! La Grande Salle est assez impressionnante en vrai ! Allez Alice, reprends-toi, le grand moment est arrivé !

Je m'assis sur le tabouret et mis le Choixpeau sur ma tête. Argh ! Il sent la poussière et j'en suis allergique. Super, je vais passer le reste de la journée à éternuer. Bon il marche ou pas ce chapeau à la noix.

- _Hum…Choix difficile….De l'intelligence….mais de la ruse aussi….tu es ambitieuse….mais je pense que cette maison te conviendrait. Elle te permettra d'améliorer ton sérieux face au..._

- _Tss…on n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble donc je vous prierai de ne pas me tutoyer et puis je n'aime pas cette couleur ! Elle ne va pas avec mon teint !, _coupai-je brusquement

- _Quelle insolence ! Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton !...Hum...mais je pense qu'avec le passé que tu as, je peux le tolérer..._

- _Ah bon ! Eh bien je me permets toute seule et vous ne pouvais pas vous dépêchez ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire contrairement à vous qui êtes un vieux chapeau. Et en ce qui concerne mon passé, je vous interdis d'en parler à quiconque, pigé ?_

- _Pff… Les enfants de nos jours…D'accord…Donc vous seriez mieux dans cette maison ! Elle vous apprendra le respect pour vos aînés. SERD… _

- _NON,_ criai-je,_En plus, je déteste cette couleur ! Atchoum !_

Je regardai la table des Aigles qui s'était levée avant mon cri croyant qu'ils allaient m'accueillir. Pff !

- _Bon elle m'énerve ! Je te soumets à une énigme ! Si tu réussis, tu vas dans la maison de ton choix sinon tu entreras à Serdaigle point final !_

- _C'est quoi l'arnaque ?_

- _Il n'y en a pas ! Alors ta réponse ou plutôt…votre réponse chère élève ?, _ironisa-t-il

- _Pas de problème !_

- _Qu'y a-t-il donc d'anormal, plutôt d'original dans la phrase suivante :_

_« Voyons, amis à l'affût, flairons, scrutons, raisonnons, puis soudain nous dirons d'un ton triomphant, à nos voisins surpris : J'ai vu, j'ai compris, j'ai vaincu ! »_

_Alors quelle est ta réponse ? (2)_

* * *

**OoO**

**STOP !**

**Alors vous avez trouvé la réponse cher lecteur ?**

**Allez relisez attentivement la phrase ! Et vous verrez...**

**Question : Qui a trouvé la réponse ?**

**OoO**

* * *

- _Pff ! C'est d'un simplet ta devinette ! Dans cette phrase : Voyons, amis à l'affût, flairons, scrutons, raisonnons, puis soudain nous dirons d'un ton triomphant, à nos voisins surpris : J'ai vu, j'ai compris, j'ai vaincu…Il n'y a pas la lettre 'e' !_

- _Hum...__Tu as gagné donc je te place à…SERPENTARD !_

J'enlevai avec hâte le Choipeau car mon nez me titillait mais...

- _Eh mais c'est de la triche ! Tu choisis par rapport à ta couleur préféré ! J'exige une re-répartition !, _s'outragea Yohan en se levant de sa table.

- _MOI AUSSI ! POURQUOI M'A-T-ON MIS AVEC CES IDIOTS ?, _cria Micka en pointant du doigt un roux- Ron Weasley- qui rougissait sous l'attention générale.

- _OH Micka, tais-toi ! Tu as de la chance d'être avec des célébritées ! C'est moi qui suis à plaindre ! Je suis avec ces accros des devoirs !,_ répondit Ava

- _Excuse moi Ava mais tu es toi aussi une droguée des devoirs...enfin des bouquins...donc pourquoi refuser d'entrer dans une maison dans laquelle tu trouveras quelqu'un de même intelligence que toi !,_ lui dit calmement Julie.

- _Désolé Mr Cisseran mais ce n'est pas possible. Lorsque vous êtes répartis une fois, vous ne pouvez pas l'être une deuxième et c'est valable pour tout le monde !,_ avertit Mcgo.

- _Désolé mon chou mais tu vas devoir me supporter et moi aussi d'ailleurs,_ soupirai-je en me dirigeant vers la table des Serpentards en me frottant le nez choquant les sorciers de famille noble par mon geste, _mais je ne pense pas que je vais tenir donc…,_ dis-je en prenant de la purée au choux en le lançant de toute mes forces sur ce cher Yohan.

- _Ahhh ! Alice !...Je te déclare la guerre ! Tu vas payer ton affront et tous les coups sont permis !_

La purée que j'avais lancé avait atterri sur son visage. (3) J'avais oublié que si dans un excès de colère quelqu'un ou quelque chose défigurait ou salissait ce cher Yohan alors il subira son courroux mais moi je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! Oser m'attaquer et c'est la guerre. (Enfin surtout avec lui comme adversaire...)

- _Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça !,_ m'exclamai-je. Nous nous mîment face à face et nous attendions le bon moment pour attaquer. Je sentis une présence à mes côtés et je vis Julie prendre des oeufs et des gauffres et les lancer sur Yohan. Malheureusement pour moi ou heureusement pour lui qu'il fit un pas de côté sinon il se serait tout pris. Elle me fit un signe de soutien en essayant d'éviter les projectiles lancés par Yohan en guise de représaille.

Suite à ça, les Serpents, préférant suivre Yohan, se mirent à ses côtés. Micka rejoignit Yohan ainsi que les autres Lions. Solidarité masculine oblige. Nous, Ava, Julie et moi ainsi que les Blaireaux et les Aigles, nous complotions avec intelligence pour les battre.

Les directeurs des maisons prirent partie pour leurs maisons respectives. Et je vis même Mcgo aller vers le côté des Griffons...enfin je crus la voir parce que je dus éviter les projectiles lançés par Yohan...

C'est ainsi que la plus grande bataille de nourriture depuis le départ des Maraudeurs commença !

Serpentard & Gryffondor VS Serdaigle & Pouffsoufle !

* * *

**_(1) Meuh non Alice n'est pas prétentieuse ! Elle a juste une haute opinion d'elle. :D_**

**_(2) Jeune Padawan ! :D_**

**_(3) Boum, en pleine tête ! XD_**

* * *

**Voilouh !**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_**

**_Place aux réponses des reviews anonymes :_**

**_Loufoca Lovegood Thomas : _**_Merci pour ta review !__Eh oui Malfoy fait le guide parce qu'Hermione lui a demandé (plutôt menacé...mais c'est du pareil au même ;)). Que veux-tu, elle peux vraiment être agressive lorsqu'elle s'y met ! :D Pour Julie, je te souhaite bonne chance. Pour Trelawney, je ne sais pas...peut être..._

**_Lapin d'Alice : _**_Merci pour ta review ! Je me disais bien que quelque chose dans le caractère d'Alice clochait.(Mais je t'assure qu'Alice n'est pas parfaite mais j'ai juste du mal à le décrire...et les autres le sont encore moins...) Merci quand même de me l'avoir signalé, je vais essayer de la rendre moins Mary-Sue. :D En ce qui concerne les yeux particuliers de mes persos, c'est pour ajouté une touche de mystère...;) Sinon, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit rude envers Drago et Harry. Elle réagit en fonction de ce qu'elle a lu. En revanche pour McGonagall, tu as raison. C'est pour cela que je vais corriger mes chapitres déjà écrit. Je te préviens malgré tout que dans les prochains chapitres, ce sera pire...enfin je crois...mais j'vais essayer de remédier à ça. __Cela dit, personne ne m'avait jamais dit que j'écrivais bien, même pas mes profs. Merci du compliment :D Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et ne t'as pas dégouté de ma fiction._

**_A la prochaine, _**

**_Review ?_**


	9. Interlude : La bataille de nourriture

_**Désolé pour le (très) gros retard mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration...en fait j'ai recommencé le chapitre puisqu'il ne me plaisait pas et au final celui-ci non plus ne me plait pas ! Et le pire c'est que cela fait 1 semaine que j'essaie de publier ce chapitre en vain. MERCI INFINIMENT à Loleylei de m'avoir donner l'astuce !**_

_**Pour me faire pardonner, je publie deux chapitres !**_

_**Cette fic est la première que j'écris donc désolé pour les fautes et les incohérences.**_

En ce qui concerne l'aventure je sais que ça traîne en longueur mais je fais ce que je peux pour l'intégrer dans l'histoire !(...bah oui je ne suis qu'une novice en la matière...)

Bonne lecture !(enfin j'espère)

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Interlude : La bataille de nourriture

Ah ! C'était énorme ! Les deux maisons ennemies devenues alliées lors de la grande bataille !

Le plus étonnant a été le moment où je vis la bande de Malfoy aider celle de Potter. Surprenant ! Mais je dus détourner le regard car Micka et Yohan m'attaquèrent avec des pommes de terres accompagné de saucisses. Ça faisait hyper mal. Nous avons gagné la bataille grâce à Julie et à Ava qui ont lancé du bacon sur Mcgo ainsi qu'un récipient rempli de thé qui devait être brulant vu le cri qu'elle poussa !

Tout le monde s'arrêta pour la voir tout se prendre dans la figure. Elle passa de couleur en couleur et je lui fis remarquer que j'adorerai être métamorphomage également. Tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire à ma remarque et j'aperçus également des profs sourires. Elle hurla aux élèves d'arrêter de balancer de la nourriture, elle retira 100 points par maison et nous colla, Yohan, Micka, Ava, Julie et moi, pour l'avoir entrainé, elle, ainsi que les élèves et le reste du corps enseignant dans notre dispute et bataille.

Pourtant durant la bataille, je l'avais aperçus lancer de la nourriture sur les élèves… Pff, c'est juste une mauvaise perdante…..

Je sortis de la salle en courant pour éviter les maisons enragées d'avoir perdue 100 points chacune, j'éclatai de rire car voir les élèves martyrisés les profs étaient un souvenir inoubliable. D'ailleurs certains se disputaient sur qui était le gagnant mais je peux vous assurer que c'est notre équipe qui a gagné. En même temps, j'étais présente donc c'est logique…Non non je ne suis pas vantarde.

Il faudrait peut-être que je me change et que je prenne mon emploi du temps. D'après les dires d'un condisciple, ce sont les préfets qui les donnent et qu'ils étaient en ce moment dans la salle commune. Zut ! J'ai oublié de demander le mot de passe pour entrer dans la salle commune….mais je ne sais même pas où elle se trouve…. Et le pire c'est que je n'ai pas pensé à retenir l'emplacement de notre dortoir….Mince…

* * *

**_Voilouh !_**

**_Alors ça vous plait ?_**

**_Donc place aux réponses des reviews anonymes :_**

**_Lapin d'Alice : _****Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ta review m'a permis de corriger certaines choses ^^. Eh oui je sais ce qu'est une Mary-Sue ou Gary-Sue. Ensuite j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas ! :D Voilouh ! Je crois que tout est dit...ah non merci sincérement pour ta review ! ^^**


	10. En quête de la salle commune perdue

Voilà la suite !

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : A la recherche de la salle commune perdue- Acte 1- Chez les Serpents**

Putain ! Pourquoi les Serpents m'évitent-ils ? Je les approche et ils déguerpissent. J'ai un truc sur le visage ou quoi ? Sûrement vu que j'ai fait la bataille de nourriture pourtant eux aussi…..Mon haleine alors ?...Pas possible non plus….Argh ! En voilà un autre….mais pourquoi repart-il dans la direction opposé ?

Bon, j'vais aller voir Malfoy-le préfet. C'est plus simple je pense. Bon il est où ce petit prétentieux….sûrement avec Yohan. Et la dernière fois que je les ai vus, ils étaient dans la Grande Salle.

Bon demi-tour droite…..Grande Salle droit devant….Malfoy et Yohan à 10 heures….

Bon quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Je m'approchai d'eux et l'accostai :

- _Je ne t'aime pas et toi non plus mais, pourrais-tu me dire où se trouve la salle commune, _dis-je en ignorant Yohan et en essayant d'être la plus polie possible, difficile dans ma situation.

- _Pourquoi je te le dirai ? Après tout je ne suis qu'un petit gamin capricieux et sans cœur fils de Mangemort. Tu n'as qu'à le demander à ton cher Potty…, _me répondit-il de sa voix traînante.

- _Pff…D'accord je me casse puisque la solidarité est un mot inconnu de vous tous ! Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir Malfoy !_

Ce petit con de Malfoy va me le payer. Attends que je trouve une baguette et tu vas comprendre ta douleur. J'errai dans les couloirs lorsque j'eus l'idée du siècle ! Peut être en demandant à ces amis ! Oui bonne idée ! Je suis tellement intelligente que Rowena en serait jalouse ! (Qui a dit que je me lançai des fleurs ?)

Essayons avec Pansy Parkinson, la fiancée de Draco Malfoy. Je suppose qu'elle doit connaître la solidarité féminine.

D'après mes livres, elle est généralement en compagnie de Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy.

Oh non…Ils sont en compagnie de Draco. J'aurai mieux fait de ne pas me lever aujourd'hui. J'y vais et je me tape la honte ou je n'y vais pas mais je galère à trouver la salle ? Cruel dilemme. Aller j'y vais !

En m'approchant de Pansy, je sentis un frisson me traverser. Un mauvais pressentiment m'habitait. Ma conscience me criait de ne surtout pas aller la voir ou je le regretterais. Je l'ignorais et entendis :

- _Alors Alice, je t'ai manqué au point que tu reviennes vers moi ?,_ dit Malfoy en se mettant face à moi.

- _Primo je ne t'ai pas permis de m'appeler par mon prénom et secundo je ne viens pas te voir. Je viens voir ton amie donc pousse toi, _le cassai-je sec, _Parkinson, je ne te connais pas et toi non plus mais pourrais-tu aider la pauvre jeune et innocente jeune Serpentarde que je suis ?_

- _Toi…Innocente ? On aura vraiment tout entendu aujourd'hui, _se moqua Yohan

- _Je ne t'ai pas sonné donc à la niche, Yohan ! Alors ta réponse Parkinson ? _

Pansy me répondit d'un ton hargneux :

- _Je ne parle pas au Sang-de-Bourbe ! Donc dégage de mon chemin !_

- _Mais tu te prends pour qui pour me parler sur ce ton ?, _lui répondis-je du même ton

- _Pour quelqu'un de supérieur à toi ! De trois rangs précisément !_

Je haussai un sourcil à sa réplique. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle précisé… ? Laisse tomber Alice.

- _Puisque Madame ne veut le moins du monde m'aider ! Je ne vais pas importuner Madame plus longtemps ! Pff…Ces gens tous les mêmes !_

Je m'éloignai en ronchonnant contre ses crétins de Serpentard qui ne sont même pas fichu d'aider une jeune fille perdue et Serpentarde qui plus est et qui pétait plus fort que leur postérieur.

Ce n'est pas grave je vais essayer les autres années. Je m'en allais fièrement malgré le fait qu'elle m'ait gueulé dessus. Mais ?...Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! Je me dirige vers eux et ils partent en courant dans la direction opposé.

Après la fuite d'un énième Serpent, j'explosai :

- _PUTAIN C'EST UN COMPLOT OU QUOI ? POURQUOI VOUS M'EVITEZ TOUS ! QUELQU'UN VOUS A MENACE !_

Un deuxième année de ma maison plus courageux que les autres me répondit timidement et en vitesse :

- _C'est Mr Malfoy qui nous a menacé de nous jeter un sort si nous vous parlions ou si nous vous aidions d'une manière quelle qu'elle soit._

- _Attendez que je l'attrape celui-là. Que je lui fasse bouffer mes livres !, _criai-je en m'éloignant

Je partis le chercher pour lui faire comprendre ma façon de penser. Je tournai à l'angle du couloir et le vit entouré de sa cour. Pff, il se prend pour Louis XIV ou quoi ?

Je vais le faire redescendre sur terre et rapidement. Je l'attrapai par le col de sa chemise et le menaçai :

- _Malfoy ! Comment as-tu pu menacer les années inférieures ? Tu as intérêt d'avoir une très bonne raison sinon je te gifle !, _m'écriai-je

- _Tous les nouveaux venant en cours d'années doivent découvrir le chemin de la salle commune SEUL et SANS AIDE. Le premier qui déroge à la règle n°1 du règlement de Salazar Serpentard rédigé en personne recevra un puissant sortilège qui permettra aux autres de leurs montrer ce qui arrive lorsqu'on aide quelqu'un ! Ton ami…_

- _Ne parle pas de ce vaurien que j'appelais ami devant moi, _coupai-je d'un ton sec

- _Soit ! Donc Yohan ici présent, _continua-t-il après que je l'ai fusillé du regard,_ a passé l'épreuve avec brio. Normalement tu devrais réussir car après d'après les dires de ce cher Yohan, tu n'as peur de rien et surtout tu es Alice Nicoris 3e petite-amie officielle du Survivant adoré de tous sauf de moi bien entendu. Laissons notre chèèère Alice chercher, _dit-il en se retirant tel un roi dans son palais et ses sujets rampants à ces pieds.

Okay…Attendez une minute…Depuis quand je suis la petite-amie du Survivant ? Okay…Laissons-les dans leurs délires !

Je voulus me tourner mais quelqu'un m'entraina dans l'ombre d'un mur. Je me débattis lorsque je le reconnus. C'était Yohan…euh je veux dire Cisseran. Non non ce n'est pas un lapsus révélateur !

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce-que tu as pour venir pour me parler alors que tu sais très bien que je ne te parlerai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas présenté tes excuses ?

- Chut…Si les Serpents apprennent ce que je vais te dire je suis mort, commença-t-il en soupirant néanmoins il continua, derrière un portrait se trouve un mur dont l'ombre est plus grande que les autres. Certains élèves mal intentionnés pourraient s'y cacher et te tomber dessus surtout s'ils sont trois.

Il me regarda comme si il voulait me faire passer un message mais je ne compris pas et je lui répondis :

- Merci du conseil Cisseran mais je sais me défendre toute seule comme tu as pu le constater. Maintenant excuse moi je dois chercher la salle commune SANS aide !, dis-je en utilisant son nom pour lui faire comprendre que je n'oubliais pas notre dispute.

Je le laissai en plan et partis en quête de cette salle. En tournant à l'angle d'un couloir, un détail me revint en mémoire.

Malfoy avait dit que la règle n°1 se trouvait dans le règlement de Salazar Serpentard donc logiquement seul les Serpentards sont concernés. Cela veut dire que je peux demander aux autres maisons, n'est-ce-pas ?

Donc direction chez les Blaireaux. Julie m'aidera sûrement…enfin je l'espère.

* * *

**Voila c'est fini pour ce chapitre !**

**A la prochaine !**

**Review ?**


	11. En quête de la salle commune perdue II

**Kikou ! Me revoilà pour un chapitre !**

**Blabla d'AP : Une lectrice m'a signalé que mes persos OC étaient des Mary-Sue et des Gary-Stu ! Je m'en excuse mais sachez que c'est ma toute première fic. Mais vos conseils pour les rendre plus "humains" sont les bienvenus. Merci à Malicia de m'avoir ajouté dans ses alertes et favoris ! ^^ Et surtout merci à vous lecteurs/lectrices de me lire !**

**Disclaimer : ****Les seules choses qui m'appartiennent sont les persos OC sinon tout est à JK Rowling. Gloire à elle ! :D**

**Mini-précision : Les dialogues en italiques seront en anglais sinon c'est en français !**

**Nombre de chapitre : ****Pout l'instant il n'y en a que 13. (Si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas parce que je suis un peu bloquée !)**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_Donc direction chez les Blaireaux. Julie m'aidera sûrement…enfin je l'espère._

_**Chapitre 10 : A la recherche de la salle commune perdue- Acte 2- Chez les Blaireaux**_

Le plan parfait : -Primo, repérer un Blaireaux et le kidnapper.

-Deuxio, le forcer à me donner le mot de passe ainsi que le chemin pour sa salle commune

-Et enfin Tercio, trouver Julie.

Ah en voilà un :

_- Excuse-moi ? Oui toi le Blai….. je veux dire le Poufsouffle...Pourrais-tu me conduire jusqu'à ta salle commune ?_

_- Eh bien…, _hésita-t-il en me détaillant

Finalement, il me répondit… :

_- Débrouille-toi sale Serpentarde !_

…puis il partit. Je suppose qu'il m'avait reconnu. En même temps je ne passais pas inaperçu sachant que tout le monde était en uniforme.

_- Ok…. Les élèves dans cette école sont vraiment sympathiques ! Je vais adoooorer !_

Finalement, je pense abandonner le plan pas-si-parfait-que-ça.

Je tournai à l'angle du couloir quand quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un me percuta :

- Alice enfin je te trouve !_, _me dit Julie en se relevant

- Un problème ?, dis-je inquiète

- Non, c'est juste McGo qui nous cherche pour aller chercher nos baguettes et elle m'a dit de te dire de ne pas s'inquiéter à propos de l'argent. Qu'il fallait juste que nous la remboursions plus tard.

- Ok, tu lui diras qu'on le fera après le déjeuner ! Au fait comment se passe ton intégration au sein de ta maison ?

- Bah bien, si on évite de parler de certains sujets qui fâchent.

- Ah oui lesquelles ?

- Ce n'est pas important !, dit-elle rapidement, un peu trop d'ailleurs

- Si ça l'est. Tu es nerveuse, dis-je en lui montrant son tic.

Elle soupira puis reprit :

- Ok….et bien…tu vois….les Poufsouffles ne veulent plus que je vous fréquente, toi et Yohan….parce que….tu sais…, hésita-t-elle en jouant avec ses doigts, signe de nervosité

- Non je ne sais pas mais j'aimerais bien que tu m'en parles, insistai-je

- Hum….parce-que vous êtes des Serpentards, répondit-elle timidement craignant ma colère, mais je ne les ai pas écouté d'ailleurs c'est pour cette raison qu'on se querelle !

A voir son expression, je devine que mon regard s'était durci.

- Tu vas bien Alice ?

- Je ferai mieux d'aller rendre visite à Micka. LUI au moins m'aideras malgré ma maison.

- Mais attend Alice ! De quoi tu parles ?

- Bye !

Je tournai les talons et j'ignorai ses appels. J'atteignis le hall et je réalisais que je ne lui avais pas demandé son aide pour la recherche de la salle commune. Non mais quelle idiote !

J'aurais VRAIMENT dû rester coucher aujourd'hui ! Je continuais de marcher quand soudain j'eus un éclair de génie !

Harry Potter avait déjà visité notre salle commune dans le tome 2 !

* * *

**Voilouh !**

**Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes :**

**Lapin d'Alice ****:****(J'adore ton pseudo ! ^^) Pour le caractère d'Alice je suis désolé mais si tu as des conseils pour m'améliorer je serais ravie de les écouter ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Loufoca Lovegood Thomas : ****Je te déconseille de donner ton ordi à Mr Weasley qui sait dans quel état tu vas le retrouver ! ^^ Désolé si cela te dérange de passer d'une écriture normale à une écriture en italique ! Pour Hermione, à vrai dire je l'avais complétement oublié ! (Quelle idiote ! u.u) Merci pour ta review qui m'a bien fait rire ! :D**

**A la prochaine !**

**Review ?**


	12. En quête de la salle commune perdue III

**_Disclaimer: __Rien ne m'appartient mis à part mes OC sinon tout est à JK Rowling_**

**_Blabla d'AP: _****_Désolé à ceux ou à celles faisant du latin mais j'ai essayé de trouver une bonne traduction._**

**_Les dialogues en italiques sont anglais sinon c'est en français._**

**_Nombre de chapitres : Pour l'instant 13 chapitres sont écrits, je commence le 14e_**

**_Bon bah bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : A la recherche de la salle commune perdue- Acte 3- Chez les Lions

Soudain j'eus un éclair de génie ! Harry Potter avait déjà visité notre salle commune dans le tome 2 ! Quelle idiote ! Comment j'ai pu oublier un truc pareil !

Bon où est passé ce Survivant à la noix ? Je savais où se situait sa salle commune mais je n'ai pas le mot de passe et AUCUN Lion de ce nom ne laissera entrer un Serpent dans leur antre. Oh la galère !

Bon j'vais aller demander à Micka ! Le connaissant, il doit sûrement être dans la Grande Salle à manger ! Problème : avec la bataille, les autres vont me trucider. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et j'entrai.

Il eut un graaannnnd silence dans la salle. Je m'avançai dans la direction de Micka, fièrement. (Comprenez en me faisant la plus petite possible)

Lui, trop occupé à manger, ne me vit pas mais sursauta lorsque je pris la parole :

- Pourrais-tu me donner le mot de passe de ta salle, je dois absolument discuter avec quelqu'un.

- Et favec qui ? Fi fe n'est pas frop demanfé ?, demanda-t-il la bouche pleine

- Lorsqu'une personne discute avec quelqu'un en mangeant, elle avale avant de lui répondre ! Et je dois parler avec Harry Potter.

- Ok. Le mot de passe est 'Animus, Vis, Amicitia'

- Merci ! Tu m'enlèves une épine du pied, dis-je en lui accordant un des mes rares sourires.

- De rien ! Mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi le mot de passe était en latin ! Je suppose qu'ils adorent cette langue !, s'interrogea-t-il puis il retourna à son assiette.

Moi je me retournai pour enfin trouver le moyen d'entrer dans cette foutue salle.

_OoO_

Arrivé devant le portrait dela Grosse Dame, j'eus un court moment d'hésitation. Comment les Lions vont-ils se comporter lorsqu'ils me verront ? Bon je n'ai pas le temps de penser à ça et je dis le mot de passe. Par chance, je ne portais pas encore mon uniforme et donc mon blason, elle ne pouvait pas savoir dans quelle maison j'ai été répartie.

Elle m'ouvrit le passage et j'entrai sur un 'Advienne que pourra'. Essayons d'être la plus discrète possible. Après tout un Serpent s'adapte à toutes les situations même dans la taverne des Lions.

Bon ça va être un tout petit peu compliqué de trouver Harry sans se faire repérer. En plus, je vais faire tâche. Pourquoi je me suis habillé de violet aujourd'hui ? Je soupirais discrètement.

J'entrai définitivement en me mettant à proximité de la sortie…sait-on jamais.

ARGH ! Trop de rouge et je hais le rouge ! Putain, ce que c'est bruyant ! C'est pire que le marché ! Tout le contraire de chez moi quoi ! Bon où est Harry ? Il ne reste qu'une solution. J'vais y aller franco comme ça se sera fait. Je pris une énorme inspiration et :

-_HARRY POTTER ! RAMENE TOI ICI TOUT DE SUITE !,_ hurlai-je

Bon pour la partie discrétion, je repasserai. Soudain j'entendis des bruits de course et je le vis arriver. Hum….Pas mal… Bon malgré ces cheveux et ces habits très amples, il avait des yeux à damnés. Ah non couché les hormones ! Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment !

Bref, je me ressaisis et je lui dis d'un ton froid et assuré malgré les regards franchement hostiles de ces condisciples :

-_On peut discuter dans un endroit tranquille sauf si cela te dérange de me parler ?_

Il se retourna vers ses amis et leur dit qu'il ne craignait pas de danger -Comment ça je ne suis pas un danger ? -puis me fit signe d'aller dans son dortoir. J'y entrai à sa suite et je commençais :

_-Alors d'abord j'aimerais que tu insonorises la salle. Je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en tes 'amis'._

Il le fit puis je continuais :

- _Voilà, j'ai entendu des choses comme quoi tu t'étais introduit dans ma salle commune !_

Il me regarda avec méfiance et je maudis ma stupidité: dans le livre il ne l'avait dit qu'à ses amis. Pourtant il acquiesça et me fit signe de continuer.

_-Dans notre maison, il y a une règle spécialement pour les nouveaux. Je ne sais pas si je peux t'en parler mais selon cette règle, je dois trouver la salle commune seule et sans aide. Or je n'en ai aucune idée et le pire est que j'ai demandé à toutes personnes susceptibles de m'aider mais aucune ne m'a donné une réponse satisfaisante. C'est pour cela que je suis venue en quête d'aide,_ dis-je d'un ton assez pressant

Ce n'étais pas vraiment un mensonge, j'ai juste oublié de demander aux profs mais si je le faisais je me ferais tuer par Malfoy donc….

-_Pourquoi je te ferais confiance ?,_ me demanda-t-il en croisant les bras

-_J'en sais rien et je m'en fiche complètement ! Je veux juste savoir où est cette putain de salle !_

_-C'est bon ! Calme-toi ! Bon en partant d'ici, tu..._

Qui a coupé le son ? C'est quoi ce délire ! J'entends rien ! Je me débouchai les oreilles en espérant que le son revienne en vain.

-_Comment ?_

Il s'arrêta puis reprit :

-_Je disais donc que tu prends…_

Il se passe quelque chose !

-_Tu peux parler plus fort ? Je n'entends strictement rien !_

_-OK ! TU PRENDS…_

Mais il se passe quoi à la fin !

-_Désolé de te couper mais je n'entends rien ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais…_

-_Ce n'est pas grave, je vais te faire un plan !_

Il prit un morceau de parchemin qui traînait par terre, trempa sa plume puis il commença à dessiner grossièrement.

Pendant ce temps, je fis une inspection de son dortoir. C'est vraiment le bazar ici ! Ils font quoi ici au juste ? Je pense qu'ils avaient essayé de faire un remake de la 1ère Guerre Mondiale. Beurk ! Il y a même du chocolat moisis dans les coins. Eurk ! Enfin il m'appela et il me montra son parchemin…vierge…

-_Harry ! Je sais ce qu'est une feuille ! Je ne suis pas complètement débile non plus ! Au lieu de me prendre pour une conne, tu aurais pu me faire un plan !_

_-Mais mon parchemin n'est pas vierge ! Regarde ici, il y a le chemin ! Je sais que je ne vois pas tellement bien mais ce n'est pas vierge !_

C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je n'arrive pas à voir les instructions pour aller dans la salle commune et en plus lorsqu'il m'indique le chemin pour y aller je n'entends rien. Pourquoi lorsqu'il me parle de la façon…d'y aller…je…

Ne me dîtes pas que… D'un coup, je compris. Cet enfoiré de Malfoy m'avait jeté un sort pour que personne ne m'aide. Je ne sais pas quel est ce sort mais si je l'attrape, il peut déjà faire une croix sur sa future descendance.

En attendant, je dois me débrouiller une fois de plus, seule.

-_Merci Harry de ton aide mais je pense que je vais finalement me débrouiller seule pour trouver cette salle. Merci quand même !_

Et je partis en courant à la recherche d'Ava. Elle seule pourra m'aider à défaire ce sort et trouver cette salle malgré qu'elle n'ait jamais lu un livre de la saga. Je suppose qu'à cette heure-ci, elle doit être à la bibliothèque.

Allez go chez les Aigles !

* * *

**_Voilà c'est tout ! _**

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_**

**_Loufoca Lovegood Thomas:_****_ Pour tes problèmes informatiques, je te conseille tout simplement un informaticien ^^". _****_Eh non il n'y a aucun rapport avec la Lune. (...Sur ce coup là je te souhaite bon courage mais je suis sûre que tu trouveras) Merci pour ta review et pour tes idées sur les caractères des OC. ^^_**

**_A la prochaine !_**

**_Review ?_**


	13. En quête de la salle commune perdue IV

**_Hello les gens ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Je sais je n'ai aucune excuse mais j'ai eu un très gros problème informatique...Donc je n'ai pas pu poster la suite._**

**_Pour ceux qui en douteraient je n'abandonnerai pas la fic, je la finirais c'est une certitude, j'ai déjà l'idée de la fin._**

**_Bref, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 12 : A la recherche de la salle commune perdue-Acte 4- Chez les Aigles_**

_- Allez en avant chez les Aigles !_

Cette fois-ci, je savais où était leur salle commune (merci les livres !) mais il fallait répondre à une énigme et je n'avais pas vraiment la patience d'attendre en cas d'échec.

Leur salle commune est au 6e étage, celle des Lions est au 1er étage et donc je suis entre les deux ! Je vais devoir monter ! Super ! Comme si je n'étais pas assez fatigué comme ça !

Je marchai avec rapidité quand un bouledo….euh je veux dire quand Pansy Parkinson me tomba dessus.

Je décidai de l'ignorer mais elle m'empoigna violemment et me dit, menaçante :

_-Tu n'as pas intérêt de ruiner mes chances de…_

_-Eh oh on se calme ! D'abord je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles et honnêtement je n'ai pas envie de savoir. Ensuite qui es-tu pour me parler sur ce ton ? Et enfin ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas….en fait si je ne t'aime pas mais tu pourrais me lâcher parce que ton haleine est vraiment insupportable !_

-_Tu feras moins la maline quand tu comprendras…. ! Je te surveille_, me dit-elle en partant

Elle a vraiment un grain cette fille.

_-Alice tu vas bien ?_

Je fis un bon d'un mètre avant de reconnaître Ava. Toujours à apparaître là ou on ne l'attend pas.

-Oui je vais bien si on exclut le fait d'avoir été agressé physiquement par une folle doublée d'un bouledogue et qu'en plus d'avoir frôlé la crise cardiaque !

-Désolé, dit-elle pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne l'était pas du tout.

-C'est pas grave ! De toute façon, je te cherchais ! Cela ne t'embête pas si on marche pendant que je t'explique le problème ?

-Non

-Alors allons-y

Pendant que nous nous promenions dans le château je lui expliquais le problème. Elle se contenta de me poser des questions et d'hocher parfois la tête. Finalement après que je lui ai expliqué dans les moindres détails, elle me dit finalement :

-J'ai réussi à lire pleins de livres sur les sorts mais aucun contre ce type de sort ! Désolé mais cette fois-ci tu devras te débrouiller toute seule, dit-elle en soupirant.

Je poussais un soupir de désespoir. Déprimée je lui dis :

-Merci de m'avoir aidé malgré tout !

Je commençais à partir quand Ava me retint par le bras et me montra du doigt deux élèves qui se parlaient….enfin plutôt un élève qui réconfortait l'autre.

Je m'approchai mais ne leur parlait pas. Je laissai ce soin à Ava qui était plus douée que moi pour réconforter quelqu'un. En fait, je suis vraiment nul sur les relation humaines donc…

Ava se mit à leurs côtés et leur demanda :

_-Un problème ?_

_-Oui,_ répondit l'élève qui consolait l'autre, _des grands s'en sont pris à elle alors qu'elle n'a rien fait de spécial._

_-Ah bon ? Et qu'ont-ils dit ?_

_-Eh bien…,_ hésita-t-il

-_Ils ont dit que les Sang De Bourbes n'avaient rien à faire ici et que je ferai mieux de fermer ma gueule sinon il s'en prendrait à mes amis,_ dit la petite fille en reniflant

Je préférais me taire sous peine de dire des injures. Je me calmai et écouta la suite de leur conversation.

_-D'ailleurs quelle est la différence entre un Sang de Bourbes et un Sang Pur ? Je ne comprends pas ! Nous sommes des sorciers comme tout le monde !, _nous demanda-t-elle en sanglotant

-_En fait, certaines personnes pensent qu'il y a une hiérarchie. Par exemple,….prenons Poudlard. Disons que le 1er étage est la partie pour le Sang Pur, ensuite en descendant le rez-de-chaussée est pour les Sangs mêlés, les sous-sols pour les Sangs De Bourbes….enfin pour Sorciers d'ascendances moldus et ainsi de suite, _expliqua le plus jeune, _en bref c'est comme une pyramide et pour les Sangs Pur, les Sorciers d'ascendances moldus seront toujours à la troisième place autrement dit la dernière._

Il eut un silence suite à sa tirade. Ils sont autant racistes que les moldus ceux-là ! Bizarrement Ava regardait le petit avec attention les yeux légèrement écarquillés et dit dans un murmure :

- C'est peut être ça la solution !

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews anonymes : _**

**_Lapin d'Alice: Non ne t'inquiètes je ne le prends pas mal parce que je ne suis pas comme ça...enfin j'espère pour moi parce que sinon...Bref revenons en à ta review, JE NE FERAIS JAMAIS UN Drago/OC OU UN Harry/OC, JE NE SUPPORTE PAS DONC EN FAIRE UN ! OMG ! Et Harry ne sera pas avec Ginny, je trouve ce couple trop...prévisible donc non pas de Harry/Ginny (Désolé pour les fans !) Pour l'instant j'hésite sur les couples mais je verrais bien. Et non ce n'est pas la Lune ! J'avoue celui-là est très dur...même moi je ne suis pas sûre de sa signification ! _****_Merci pour ta review sinon ^^ ! Bye_**

**_Loufoca Lovegood-Thomas: Alice se calmer ? Euh...Bonne question ^^" ! En plus je pense que le pauvre Harry n'a pas fini d'en baver avec Alice. Ce chapitre est le dernier à s'appeler "A la recherche de la salle commune perdue". Merci pour ta review ! ^^ Bye bye_**

**_ANNONCE:_**

**_J'annonce que je mets cette fic en pause. En ce moment, j'ai un peu du mal à écrire (syndrome de la page blanche) mais je terminerai cette fic quoi qu'il m'en coûte maintenant quand, c'est une autre histoire._**


End file.
